The overall goal of the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Gancer Center Gynecologic SPORE for Uterine Cancers is to provide initial funding to support innovative translational studies and exploratory research in the area of gynecologic oncology and uterine cancer research. The support of translational research projects that can generate clinically testable hypotheses aimed at reducing the incidence and mortality of uterine cancers or leading to improved therapeutic outcomes or quality of life for uterine cancer patients will be emphasized. Pre-proposals in the form of project abstracts (1/2 -1 page) will be solicited by the Program and applicants of responsive abstracts invited to submit full Pilot Project proposals to the program. Proposals will follow an abbreviated ROI research grant format and be up to 5 pages in length. The Developmental Research Program Directors, in conjunction with the Executive Committee of the SPORE, will help investigators submitting proposals formulate relevant translational research aims and plans, as many investigators may not have previous expertise in this area. This process will therefore be a major educational activity that is anticipated to further stimulate translational research in gynecologic oncology and encourage the participation of both basic researchers and clinicians in translational research. Opportunities for competing renewals will be extended to all awardees. The proposals will be reviewed by members of the SPORE Executive Committee. Internal Advisory Committee, and External Advisory Committee. With the input from the Internal and External Advisory Committees, the SPORE Executive Committee will make the final selection of Pilot Projects for funding. Projects will be funded for 1 year with the possibility of renewal for an additional year. It is anticipated that the program will fund 2 Pilot Projects each year. All projects will be reviewed at the end of their first year with written progress reports and oral presentations at one of the SPORE meetings or retreats. Projects receiving an additional year of support will submit a final progress report at the end of their second year. Examples of Pilot Project abstracts are presented to illustrate the type of multidisciplinary translational research proposals that are anticipated to be received by the program.